Rapunzel
by OverAshed
Summary: Hizashi, un jeune garçon aux cheveux de vingt mètres de long, est retenu prisonnier dans une tour par le sorcier Nezu. Un jour, le célèbre voleur EraserHead y trouve refuge, et se retrouve pris en otage par Hizashi, qui passe un marché avec lui en échange de sa libération. Commence alors une aventure pour le moins imprévisible…
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tout avait commencé par une couronne.

Enfin, pas exactement. En fait, tout avait commencé par une fleur. Une fleur magique. On racontait qu'elle pouvait guérir tous les maux de qui chanterait pour elle. Durant des siècles et des siècles, le sorcier Nezu s'était servi de son pouvoir pour conserver une jeunesse éternelle. Il l'avait cachée aux yeux du monde, gardant pour lui ce précieux secret. Mais, quand la reine du royaume, enceinte, tomba malade, le roi dépêcha toute son armée à la recherche de cette fleur légendaire. Nezu la dissimula du mieux qu'il pouvait en vain. La fleur fut trouvée, et on en fit un remède pour la reine souffrante. Quelques mois plus tard, la reine donna naissance à un enfant aux cheveux blonds comme le soleil. Mais Nezu, désireux de retrouver le secret de sa jeunesse et de son poil soyeux, s'introduit un soir dans le palais. Il comprit que le pouvoir de la fleur avait été transmis à l'enfant royal. Alors il n'hésita pas il enleva l'enfant. Le roi et la reine cherchèrent partout leur fils, mais ne le trouvèrent pas. Mais jamais ils ne perdirent espoir. Chaque année, le jour de l'anniversaire du prince disparu, était organisé un grand lancer de lanternes dans le ciel, dans l'espoir qu'il retrouverait un jour sa famille.

Peut-être les choses seraient-elles restées ainsi indéfiniment, s'il n'y avait eu cette couronne. Notre histoire commence donc bien loin de la tour et du prince, dans le palais royal, avec un voleur bien connu… EraserHead.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 – Shota

Shota bondissait de toit en toit sans la moindre difficulté, vif comme l'éclair. En contrebas, les soldats du roi tentaient tant bien que mal de le poursuivre, mais il avait clairement l'avantage. En plus d'être en hauteur, il avait repéré le terrain pendant des jours avant de se lancer. Et il connaissait les capacités de tous les membres de la garde, il savait desquels il devait se méfier, tout en étant certain qu'eux ignoraient tout de son alter. L'effet de surprise – sa spécialité – était de son côté. Tout ce qu'il redoutait, c'était l'acharnement de ses poursuivants, qui ne le laisseraient pas s'en tirer si facilement.

« Il est là ! Je le vois ! »

Il accéléra l'allure, voyant l'orée de la forêt se dessiner plus clairement devant lui. S'il parvenait à l'atteindre, il pourrait y semer les gardes…

Quelle idée il avait eu, de voler la couronne du prince disparu ! Certes, elle lui rapporterait probablement plus d'argent que tout ce qu'il avait pu voler dans sa vie, mais elle lui causerait tout autant de problèmes. Le couple royal tenait à ce souvenir de leur enfant comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux. Mais c'était fait, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, et rendre la couronne maintenant revenait à se condamner à la prison à vie, avec ou sans excuses. Et puis, le grand EraserHead ne revenait jamais sur ses pas. C'était sa philosophie de vie, il s'y tiendrait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il fuyait les soldats pour la première fois… il était déjà recherché depuis des années. Les courses-poursuites, c'était son quotidien.

D'un bond agile, il sauta du toit sur lequel il courait, et atterrit souplement sur les pavés. Il devait se dépêcher. Au cœur de la ville, il était difficile pour les soldats de diriger leur monture une fois dans la forêt, ce serait différent… mais Shota avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il poursuivit sa course en direction des arbres, et ne commit pas l'erreur de se retourner en entendant le claquement des sabots dans son dos. Il se contenta de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à entrer enfin dans la forêt. Sans perdre de temps sur le sentier tracé, il s'engouffra entre deux buissons, sachant très bien où il allait. Il avait refait ce chemin plus d'une dizaine de fois pour être certain de le connaître par cœur. La chevauchée était toujours sur ses traces, mais il ne leur faciliterait pas la tâche. Loin de là. Il zigzaguait entre les arbres, plongeait dans les buissons, se baissait pour éviter les branches, mais n'arrêtait jamais de courir.

Enfin, il arriva aux abords d'un escarpement rocheux. Son plan se déroulait à la perfection. Ralentissant le pas, il s'approcha de la côte et se mis à escalader aussitôt. Quand les soldats arrivèrent, il se tenait déjà debout au sommet, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Mes honneurs à Leurs Majestés ! déclara-t-il solennellement

\- Arrêtez-le ! » Vociféra celui qu'il identifia comme étant le capitaine de la garde.

L'homme tendit le bras dans sa direction. Shota le connaissait de réputation il s'agissait d'Enji Todoroki, surnommé Endeavor. Son alter était puissant : il pouvait créer et contrôler le feu. Mais il était inefficace, face à Shota, qui se réjouissait d'avance de la déception vers laquelle il avançait. Ses cheveux se mirent à flotter autour de son visage, défiant la gravité. Le soldat, sûr de lui, affichait déjà un sourire victorieux en le voyant immobile. Il le perdit bien vite en réalisant qu'aucune flamme ne naissait au bout de son bras, et que celles de sa barbe s'étaient éteintes. Hébété, il se tourna vers ses hommes, qui semblaient aussi désemparés que lui. Profitant de la diversion, Shota tourna les talons et se remit à courir. L'homme ne tarderait pas à comprendre que son alter était revenu, il devait profiter de son avance autant que possible. Il devait trouver un refuge, où il pourrait rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils abandonnent la poursuite. Il lui faudrait ensuite faire profil bas quelque temps, puis trouver quelqu'un à qui revendre la couronne. Peut-être même devrait-il quitter le royaume… Enfin, le moment n'était pas venu de réfléchir à l'avenir. Le présent était bien plus important. Son petit tour d'escalade lui avait certes fait gagner du temps, mais il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire. Aussi continua-t-il à courir, se laissant guider par son instinct, sans jamais regarder en arrière. Une fois certain d'avoir bien distancé ses poursuivants, il s'accorda une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle. Heureusement qu'il était en parfaite forme physique… s'il n'avait pas été si habitué à courir pour sa vie, il aurait très vite fini entre les mains des gardes, malgré son plan.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, en marchant cette fois, il sentit soudainement le sol se mettre à trembler, alors que le bruit de chevaux lancés au galop commençait à se faire entendre.

« Impossible… »

Il n'avait pas exclu l'éventualité que les gardes le retrouvent mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils le fassent si rapidement ! La situation venait d'évoluer de stable à catastrophique. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, c'en était fini de sa liberté. Il se remit à courir, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée alors qu'il devait éviter tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Il avait toujours l'avantage du terrain, hors des sentiers, mais cela ne durerait pas indéfiniment. Il devait trouver une solution, et vite. Le bruit de la chevauchée se rapprochait bien trop vite à son goût. Que faire ? Il n'avait pas le temps d'établir un nouveau plan. Que faire ? Il pouvait déjà entendre les cris des soldats qui excitaient leurs montures. Que faire ? Que faire ? Que faire ?

Voyant surgir devant lui une branche basse, il n'hésita pas. Il attrapa la branche en pleine course, la tira aussi loin que possible, et la relâcha au moment où le capitaine de la garde arrivait à la hauteur de l'arbre. L'homme fut désarçonné aussitôt, propulsé en arrière vers le soldat qui le suivait. Ce dernier tira violemment sur les rênes, faisant cabrer sa monture. Pris de court, ceux qui venaient derrière eux s'arrêtèrent aussi. Shota n'attendit pas une seconde et sauta sur le cheval du capitaine, qui galopait toujours. Il le talonna, prêt à distancer ses poursuivants au grand galop.

Ce fut ce qu'il fit, durant quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que le cheval, semblant réaliser qu'il avait transporté Shota bien loin des troupes, se mette à cabrer et à ruer dans tous les sens, manquant à plusieurs reprises de l'expulser de sa selle. Au terme d'une lutte acharnée, une ruade le désarçonna, et il roula sur le sol.

« Sale bête… » grommela-t-il

L'animal hennit, et piétina juste devant lui alors qu'il se relevait. Shota tenta de le contourner, mais il fit un pas de côté pour bloquer son passage.

« C'est pas sérieux ? »

Quand il tenta de passer par l'autre côté, le même phénomène se produisit. Le cheval était en train de le retenir sur place.

« J'ai pas le temps pour ça… »

Il recula. L'animal avança. Il recula à nouveau. Le cheval fit un pas de plus. Il se retourna. Le cheval vint se placer devant lui. Il tendit la main pour le pousser, remarquant au passage le nom « Toshinori » cousu sur sa bride, mais un claquement de dents l'en dissuada. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

« Je ne vais pas me faire arrêter par un cheval. »

C'était pourtant ce qui semblait sur le point de se passer. C'était probablement ce qui se serait passé, si un son strident n'avait pas retentit soudainement, faisant sursauter Shota. Le cheval, paniqué, partit au galop, le bousculant au passage. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Shota s'enfuit en courant dans la direction inverse. Il n'allait pas laisser passer une telle occasion. Malgré ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient à cause du vacarme, il ne s'arrêta pas. Ses tympans en souffriraient sans doute, mais c'était un bien moindre prix comparé à celui de sa liberté.

Ce bruit était étrange. On aurait cru une voix, une voix très puissante, trop puissante pour appartenir à un être humain. En se concentrant un peu, Shota pouvait reconnaître quelques mots. « Guitare », « tricot », « gâteaux »… À qui que puisse appartenir cette voix, elle avait de drôles de messages à faire passer. Et elle était de plus en plus forte. Ou peut-être de plus en plus proche ?

Après près de deux minutes ininterrompues, la voix se tut enfin, à son grand soulagement. Des bruits couraient sur cette forêt, certains la disaient hantée. Il n'avait jamais voulu prêter attention à de telles rumeurs, mais, après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il commençait à douter. Peut-être était-ce vrai… ou peut-être y avait-il une explication parfaitement plausible à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas de temps à accorder à ce mystère, qui serait bien tôt ou tard élucidé par un autre. Pour l'instant, il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Il poursuivit sa course acharnée à travers les bois, ne se souciant plus de sa destination. L'important, c'était de mettre entre lui et la garde le plus de distance possible. Alors il courut, il courut, il courut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes demandent grâce.

À bout de forces, il s'arrêta, regardant autour de lui. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de la forêt. Les arbres étaient plus proches les uns des autres, la végétation plus dense. Face à lui s'étendait une large paroi rocheuse couverte de lierre. Épuisé par sa course, il voulut s'y adosser pour se reposer quelques instants. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il passa à travers le lierre et tomba en arrière. Un cri de surprise lui échappa, alors qu'il se retrouvait assis dans l'herbe. Avait-il découvert une grotte cachée ? En se retournant, il comprit que c'était bien plus que cela. Il avait bien découvert un endroit secret un lac, un champ de fleurs aux couleurs vives… et une tour de pierre, d'une dizaine de mètres de haut.

Une chose était certaine il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel endroit. Et bien peu de gens devaient être au courant de son existence. C'était l'endroit idéal pour se cacher, en attendant que les gardes cessent leurs recherches. Il entreprit donc de faire le tour du bâtiment, à la recherche de l'entrée. Il réalisa bien vite que la seule ouverture était la fenêtre du sommet. L'idée de rester au sol lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la rejeta aussitôt. Là-haut, les soldats ne le retrouveraient jamais. Encore une fois, il ne lui restait plus qu'à escalader… Il s'approcha de la paroi. Les prises étaient nombreuses, l'ascension aurait pu être facile s'il ne lui avait pas fallu de s'élever à plus de dix mètres de haut. À cette hauteur, une chute serait douloureuse, probablement fatale. Mais il se faisait confiance. Il était bon grimpeur. Il progressait rapidement, s'interdisant de jeter le moindre regard vers le bas. Enfin, il atteignit la fenêtre et s'y hissa sans difficulté. Il souffla, soulagé d'être encore en vie. Puis il remarqua qu'il était arrivé dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Et que l'occupant de ladite chambre se tenait face à lui.

Shota ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais le garçon le devança. Il poussa un cri, un cri tellement fort que Shota eut à peine le temps de penser qu'il s'agissait là de la fameuse voix avant de perdre connaissance.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 – Hizashi

Le soleil perçait à peine à travers les volets fermés de la tour, mais c'était bien assez pour réveiller Hizashi qui bondit sur ses pieds. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre, et poussa énergiquement les deux battants de bois.

« Pascalminari ! C'est le matin ! »

Sa voix puissante résonna à travers tout le bâtiment, sans déclencher la moindre réaction du caméléon, habitué depuis le temps au vacarme qu'il produisait à longueur de journée. Hizashi s'approcha de l'animal endormi, posa son doigt sur sa tête.

« Pascaaaaaaaaaalminariiiiiii ! »

Le caméléon ouvrit un œil, puis le referma. Hizashi appuya plus fort sur sa tête. Et une décharge électrique le projeta un mètre en arrière. D'abord surpris, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant d'éclater de rire en se relevant.

« Si tu le prends comme ça ! Espèce de flemmard, va ! »

Laissant son petit compagnon à sa grasse matinée, Hizashi descendit les étages de la tour en chantonnant – ce qui revenait pour lui à s'époumoner un peu moins que d'habitude – et entreprit d'ouvrir tous les rideaux. Une fois l'intégralité du bâtiment éclairée par la lueur de l'aube, il attrapa son balai, inspira profondément, et se mit à balayer le sol tout en chantant.

« SEPT HEURES JE ME RÉVEILLE ET DEHORS IL FAIT CLAIR ! »

Il tournoyait, virevoltait en chassant la poussière, sa voix amplifiée par son alter faisant trembler les murs de la tour, sa chevelure interminable traînant sur son passage. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de ménage énergique, il retourna dans sa chambre pour faire son lit avant de se laisser tomber dessus sans la moindre grâce. Il attrapa un livre dans sa bibliothèque, puis un autre, puis encore un.

« ENSUITE JE LIS UN LIVRE, OU MÊME DEUX OU TROIS ! »

À côté de lui, sur la table de chevet, Pascalminari ne broncha même pas. Quand il se décida enfin à se réveiller, ce fut pour aller se percher sur la tête d'un Hizashi plongé dans sa lecture. Hizashi qui, pensivement, vint gratter le cou du caméléon. Il le fit pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que sa main commence à s'engourdir mais quand il voulut cesser, une décharge électrique – encore ! – le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Bien sûr, il protesta, mais le caméléon ne semblait pas vouloir écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. S'avouant vaincu, Hizashi posa son livre pour prendre l'animal dans ses mains et le dorloter comme il le méritait. Si Pascalminari avait pu ronronner, sans aucun doute l'aurait-il fait.

« T'es un gentil caméléon, Pascalminari ! Enfin, quand tu n'essaies pas de m'électrocuter… »

À nouveau, aucune réaction de l'animal. Sans doute était-il trop occupé à apprécier qu'on s'occupe de lui. Hizashi poursuivit ses gratouilles, jusqu'à ce que le caméléon s'endorme. Alors, il se leva, et partit à la recherche de son matériel de peinture. S'aidant de ses cheveux comme harnais de sécurité, il se hissa jusqu'au toit de la tour pour y peindre une nouvelle fresque. Du bleu, du rose, du blanc. Du jaune. Une fois la fresque terminée, il soupira. Il était parfaitement fier de son travail, mais il commençait à manquer de place. Il lui faudrait bientôt repasser par-dessus certaines de ses œuvres... lesquelles était-il prêt à sacrifier ? Il redescendit sur le sol, et commença à inspecter les peintures sur les murs. Certaines se faisaient vieilles, il pouvait se passer de celles-ci. Et ce portrait de lui et sa mère datait de plusieurs années, il faudrait peut-être l'actualiser. Et celle au-dessus de la porte… il l'avait faite quelques jours plus tôt, et sa mère n'avait toujours rien remarqué. Quand il verrait cela, il serait furieux…

S'il le voyait. Hizashi lança ses cheveux autour d'une poutre, et grimpa pour accrocher un rideau par-dessus la fresque. Et voilà, sa mère n'y verrait que du feu. Il redescendit en soupirant, et aller se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Le lendemain soir, les lumières s'élèveraient dans le ciel. Comme elles le faisaient chaque année, pour son anniversaire. Et chaque année, il rêvait d'aller les voir de plus près. Mais jamais sa mère ne le laisserait partir… Il ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point le monde extérieur était dangereux. C'était pour son bien qu'Hizashi était confiné dans cette tour, il le savait. Mais que n'aurait-il pas donné, pour quelques heures dehors ! Il en rêvait.

« Tu sais quoi, Pascalminari ? Je vais lui demander ! Quand il rentrera, je vais lui dire ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire ! »

Le caméléon ne réagit pas. Il dormait toujours.

Sûr de lui et remonté à bloc, Hizashi alla récupérer ses livres pour les ranger. Oui, c'était le grand moment ! Il allait avoir dix-huit ans, il était assez vieux pour sortir ! En attendant, que pouvait-il faire ? Il opta pour un peu de pâtisserie. Il pourrait partager les biscuits avec Pascalminari quand il se serait réveillé. Il s'attela donc à la tâche, préparant la pâte, allumant le four. Il se remit joyeusement à chanter. Cette journée serait la meilleure de sa vie, c'était décidé !

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, alors qu'il dégustait ses biscuits avec le caméléon, une voix retentit au pied de la tour.

« Hizashi ! Lance-moi ta chevelure !

\- J'arrive, mère ! Cache-toi, il ne doit pas te voir » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Pascalminari.

L'animal partit se dissimuler dans une de ses peintures, alors qu'Hizashi lançait ses cheveux par la fenêtre de la tour. Il se pencha, pour voir sa mère s'y accrocher de ses petites pattes. Il tira alors sur ses cheveux pour le hisser jusqu'au sommet de la tour.

« Hizashi, déclara Nezu dès qu'il fut entré dans la tour, je t'ai encore entendu chanter ce matin. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que tu dois te montrer discret ?

\- Je suis désolé, mère !

\- Tu dis cela à chaque fois, Hizashi. Les excuses ne valent rien si elles ne sont pas suivies d'actes.

\- Je vous promets que je chanterai doucement la prochaine fois ! Mais mère, j'ai à vous parler…

\- Plus tard mon enfant, plus tard. Vois-tu, je suis fatigué et je me sens vieux… ne voudrais-tu pas chanter pour moi ? »

Hizashi eut une moue attristée, mais il retrouva bien vite son sourire.

« Tout de suite, mère ! »

Il se dépêcha d'aller récupérer une brosse qu'il colla entre les mains de sa mère, l'installa sur un fauteuil, et s'assit devant lui.

« FLEUR AUX PÉTALES D'OR, RÉPAND TA MAGIE

\- Doucement, Hizashi ! On t'entend dans la forêt entière !

\- Pardon mère ! »

Il reprit son chant, plus doucement. Ses cheveux d'or s'illuminèrent, et Nezu qui les brossait perdit son allure fatiguée. Il se redressa, son regard se fit plus vif.

« Pourquoi être si pressé, Hizashi ?

\- Je dois vous parler, mère ! J'ai quelque chose de très, très, TRÈS important à vous dire ! »

Sa mère soupira.

« Qu'y a-t-il donc de si important ?

\- Comme vous le savez sûrement, mère… demain, c'est mon anniversaire !

\- Déjà ? S'étonna Nezu

\- Oui ! Et je voulais… enfin, j'aimerais… enfin…

\- Oui ? Presse-toi, mon enfant. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps.

\- Comment dire… les lumières…

\- Les lumières ? Quelles lumières ? Hizashi, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

\- Je voudrais aller voir les lumières ! »

Sur ces mots, Hizashi alla arracher le tissu qui cachait sa fresque pour la montrer à sa mère. Elle le représentait, lui et sa chevelure interminable, en train d'observer les lumières flottant dans le ciel. Un grand sourire fendant son visage, il poursuivit.

« Elles apparaissent chaque année pour le soir de mon anniversaire ! Je voudrais simplement, vous savez, aller les voir de plus près ! J'ai dix-huit ans, mère, je suis assez grand pour sortir !

\- Hors de question. » Répondit Nezu.

Le sourire resta figé un instant sur les lèvres d'Hizashi avant de disparaître.

« Mais… mère…

\- J'ai toujours su que ce jour viendrait. Que tu voudrais partir… mais Hizashi, ce monde est trop dangereux pour toi. Pense à ce que feraient les gens en apprenant pour tes cheveux ! Non, je ne peux pas te laisser quitter la tour.

\- Mais je suis assez grand pour me défendre !

\- Tu penses l'être ! Mais tu ne connais rien du monde extérieur, Hizashi. Il est peuplé de monstres et de brigands. C'est un non. Et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler de quitter cette tour. »

La voix de Nezu se fit soudainement bien plus grave, presque menaçante.

« Jamais. »

L'espace d'un instant, Hizashi se ratatina sur lui-même, effrayé par la lueur dans le regard de sa mère. Mais Nezu soupira, et ouvrit finalement les bras.

« Tu es en sécurité avec moi, mon enfant. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand nous nous disputons. »

Hizashi se précipita dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, mère…

\- Ce n'est rien, mon enfant. Tant que tu ne parles plus de quitter cet endroit. Et… tu devrais repeindre ce mur » ajouta-t-il en pointant la fresque.

Avec un soupir triste, Hizashi se sépara de lui.

« Oui, mère. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Nezu repartait, promettant à Hizashi d'être rentré pour dîner. Une fois seul à nouveau, Hizashi se laissa tomber sur son lit. Pascalminari vint se blottir dans le creux de son cou.

« Oh, Pascalminari… ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme prévu… »

Le caméléon répondit par un petit couinement.

« Oui, bien sûr que je le veux toujours ! C'est mon rêve ! »

Pas de réponse de l'animal, cette fois.

« Tu n'as pas tort… mais il est vraiment persuadé que je ne saurais pas me défendre seul. »

Hizashi se mit à fixer le plafond, l'air pensif. Puis il se redressa subitement.

« Mais oui ! Tu as raison ! Je dois lui prouver que je sais me défendre ! Je ne sais pas quand ni comment, mais je lui prouverai que je suis assez grand pour sortir ! »

Il bondit sur ses pieds nus.

« En attendant, c'est l'heure de CHANTER ! »

Son sourire était de retour. Il inspira profondément, et se mit à chanter la chanson qu'il avait commencée plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était un peu dépassée, puisqu'il n'était plus du tout sept heures et que son ménage était terminé depuis des heures, mais il l'aimait bien.

« PUIS C'EST GUITARE, TRICOT, GÂTEAUX ET, QUELQUES FOIS, JE ME DEMANDE OÙ EST LA VRAIE VIIIIIIIIE ! »

Sans cesser de chanter, il s'empara de la brosse qu'il avait donnée à sa mère un peu plus tôt, et entreprit de brosser ses cheveux, pendant que Pascalminari se prélassait sur son lit. Une fois sa chanson terminée et sa chevelure démêlée, il se hissa à nouveau en hauteur pour replacer le tissu sur sa peinture. Il la repeindrait plus tard, s'il ne parvenait pas à convaincre sa mère de la laisser…

En redescendant, il entendit un bruit étrange près de la fenêtre. Il voulut s'approcher pour regarder à travers, mais, au moment où il s'avançait, une personne surgit dans sa chambre. Un homme étrange aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtu de noir et d'une étrange écharpe blanche. L'espace d'un instant, Hizashi et l'homme se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Puis Hizashi hurla.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Les murs de la tour tremblèrent, et l'homme s'effondra.


End file.
